Love Machine
by BSwanTweeting
Summary: Me and high heels: BAD combination. me, high heels and alcohol: DEAD! Hey! I'm Bella Swan, member of the band "Love Machine" with Rosalie & Alice. We're on our way to the top. And hell yes: MY bodyguard is smokin' hot!
1. Woohah my woohah

"Miss Swan! Miss Brandon! Rosalie! Miss Swaaaan! ", I could hear them shouting at us already. Seated in a limousine we waited until it was our turn to walk the red carpet. Rosalie & Alice, the 2 other members of my band were pretty much tipsy. And me? Not. Me & high heels: BAD combination. But me & alcohol & high heels: DEAD!

Suddenly the car came to a halt and the door was opened. I took a deep breath and slipped one high heel covered foot out of the car, gripping the side of the door I stood up, almost losing my balance _For Christ' sake Bella! _, I chastised myself as I tried to find something to keep myself from falling.

Out of nowhere a warm arm slipped around my waist. Curiously and almost immediately I snapped my head up, only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes. _Well hello there, gorgeous!_ A deep blush spread over my cheeks. "_Unggh. What to say! What to say!" " Hi? "… "no that sounds too clumsy." … "Well Bella you ARE clumsy!" "Shut up!" _Great! Now I was talking to myself. The owner of those bright blue eyes cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something.

"BELLA! MOVE YOUR PRETTY ASS! 2 OTHER GIRLS IN THE CAR! HELLLOOOOO!", bitchy Rosalie's voice suddenly ringed in my ear. Gorgeous-blue-eyes snickered and shut his mouth, gently guiding me to the side. I only then noticed 2 other guys standing next to him. The one standing nearest to gorgeous-blue eyes-hunk had a beachboy look. You know: wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and that ridiculous panties-dropping smirk. The 3rd guy seemed somewhat shy, his cheeks a soft shade of red. Bronze-ish messy sex hair, deep green eyes and a mysterious smile. Totally my type!_*SWOON* shit keep calm bella! …. He is gazing at me!... fuck me!_

He suddenly cast his eyes to the ground, a small smile creeping up as he, beachboy and gorgeous-bright-blue eyes heard Rosalie

"Ahh finally! Seriously Bella you need to chill the f…Well Hey there!", Rosalie's voice suddenly changed into something almost sultry and definitely flirty. She gave gorgeous-blue-eyes a wink and sauntered elegantly to the side to make place for Alice.

"We're here! We're here! We're here", she beamed, not noticing the 3 guys. I coughed and made a subtly move with my head towards them. Alice's eyes grew wide and like her spontaneous self she almost shrieked and did a happy dance. "Oh My Gosh! I love being famous!", she quipped as she unabashedly started ogling the guys.

Gorgeous-bright-blue-eyes-hunk cleared his throat again and started talking.

"Well hello ladies!", he quipped at us. Rosalie and Alice suddenly turned quiet as a big smile appeared on his face complete with dimples and all. He didn't seem to notice us being quiet and continued. "I'm Emmett McCarty, your personal bodyguard for the evening." He shoved the guy next to him. "And this is Jasper Whitlock", he snickered. My gaze was still focused on sexhair-guy. My woohah woohah'ed as he introduced himself. "I am..uh Edward. Edward Cullen", his voice shy but yet male. I smiled goofy and he blushed deeper, casting his eyes back to the ground. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to the guy who was currently staring at Alice, my gaze travelled between Alice & Jasper and Emmett & Rosalie. Rolling my eyes at the obvious chemistry between them, I chuckled and looked up, extending my hand at Edward. "Hey I'm Be…." Sexy sexhair took my hand in his and I gasped _long fingers! Oh god! What the hell is wrong with me! _"Bella Swan, songwriter and member of that popular band "Love Machine" with Miss Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Discovered 6 months ago and already signed a label contract with 'Cullen Music Life' ", he blurted out quickly and then tapped with his index finger on his forehead. "I know. I know.", winking softly he caressed my thumb with his in soft slow circles. I bit on my lip to hold back a whimper.

I almost jumped up and fell over my own feet as Alice tugged at my arm."Bella! We got to go! We got to go! Red carpet is what? …. BLING BLING BLING!", she giggled. Staring at her I groaned. "you did not just say that!" She merely rolled her eyes and looped her arm with Jasper's. Looking over her shoulder she warned Edward "She is clumsy! Please hold her tight! She might fall" Pursing his lips, Edward nodded and placed his hand on my bare lower back. "Don't worry. I got you. Let's go, shall we?"

:

:

:

:

:

Hey! Hope you liked my first chapter. There's more to come. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think about it. Comments and/or suggestions are very welcome.


	2. Here we go again

What happened before:

Looking over her shoulder she warned Edward "She is clumsy! Please hold her tight! She might fall" Pursing his lips, Edward nodded and placed his hand on my bare lower back. "Don't worry. I got you. Let's go, shall we?"

Present:

Glaring daggers at Alice, I muttered silently "thanks alice…". Edward laughed and leaned in slightly, whispering in my ear. "Nothing to be ashamed for, Miss Swan. Besides that's what I'm here for.", he smiled gently. I answered his smile before tilting my chin in an angle so I could look at him. "I didn't even know we needed bodyguards. Angela, our PR manager, didn't say anything about it". Sexhair gently applied some pressure on my back, motioning me to walk towards the red carpet, he shrugged. "Miss Brandon and Miss Hale knew. Angela mentioned something about you being humble and well….", coughing he continued "Stubborn". Gasping, I pursed my lips. "I am not!" I could feel his gaze on me. "What? I really am not! I'm like the… uhmm.. most _unstubborniest_ person in the world." _Unstubborniest, bella? Really? Jesus! Nice word! _

With his deep green eyes twinkling he smirked at me but kept his mouth wisely shut.

Edward stayed close to me as I finally walked up the red carpet. "Miss Swan! Take a pose please! No, hand on your hip! Yes perfect. Could you smile for us please? MISS SWAN! BELLA! ISABELLA! Perfect, gorgeous! Tilt your head a little. Oh yeah! So sexy!" Comments and orders were shouted at me from everywhere, gulping I felt at unease. _Yeah hello! How would you feel? First time we walk an important red carpet! Thé red carpet. MTV red carpet!_

"_Oh what the hell! Let's do this!" _With a big smile on my face I did what I was asked. Oh the joy of being a celebrity. And all because of that little "cute" pixie standing next to me. Why oh why did she have to record a song without my knowing and send it in –also without my knowing- to one of the biggest music labels ever?

Mmm Exaggerating a bit. I admit I LOVE it! Just those bloody shoes! I swear one of these days I would kill her.

Okay… maybe not kill her but still. I threw a glance at her just while she lifted her hand up in the air and started waving at all the fans. I smiled and did the same.

Woah! The fans literally started bouncing and screaming louder in excitement. Alice muffled a giggle and looped her arm through mine after giving Edward a playful wink. He and Jasper followed us closely again. "He's cute, isn't he?", she murmured while keeping a smile on her face for the pictured "who?" "Who? Bella Marie! I saw you ogling him. And he IS checking you out."

I rolled my eyes slightly, wrapping my arm around Alice's waist and turned to the photographers as they called for us, whispering through my teeth I said "He is our BODYGUARD! I…. He… Oh shush alice!" Lill' pixie wouldn't give up and shrugged "Rose is right, you know? You need to lighten up. Ever since that stupid mutt of a James you haven't even had se….."Rosalie sneaked up behind us, interrupting Alice immediately "You haven't even had a decent shag in 6 months!" I turned around and narrowed my eyes at them. "Uggh! J-just.. oh…argh!" I stamped away from the red carpet into the building, frustrated because I know they were right. Rounding the corner and clumsy as I am, i bumped into someone. My hands were planted on a tuxedo covered chest in an attempt to steady myself.

"Watch where you're walking!", a guy mumbled before inhaling deeply and continuing. "well well well Miss Swan, It's not because you're famous and all that you can do what you want", a familiar voice said. _Wait… I know that . oh please don't tell me it's –him- _I gaped, looking up. A pair of dark dangerous eyes glared at me. "I always knew you were such a slut. Wearing short dresses that barely cover your despicable ass. Ain't I glad I got rid of you!"

My eyes filled with treacherous tears as I stared at James before trying to walk past him. He stopped me by roughly grabbing me by the wrist. "You're worth nothing. Nothing! You filthy little slut", he spat at me. I tried desperately to escape from his grasp. People were whispering and staring at us. Some journalists and photographers were reporting away. "P-please. Leave me alone", I whimpered, trying to keep my tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"You scared, puppet?", he mocked me. "You better be. I'm not done with you ye…" "you fucking stay away from her", a voice sounded from behind me. "Or what, asshole", James taunted. "Or this", Edward's form moved in front of me, grabbing James by his collar and shoving him up against the wall, his deep green eyes suddenly darker. His eyes were blazing dangerously, he didn't look like the shy Edward I had just met. James snorted. "that all you got, pretty boy?" "no. I haven't even started yet", Edward growled, lifting his free hand before giving James a blow with his fist. I could hear a crack, blood running down James' nose. Emmett came running at us, roaring he threw himself at James, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him out of sight. Jasper followed quickly, looking over his shoulder he nodded at Edward. "take care of Miss Swan. She looks shaken up".

I heard a whimper, looking around I wondered where it came from. But only a second later I registered my body was shaking. I was the one whimpering. My thoughts were a blur, memories coming to the surface again. Memories I tried so hard to push away. Staggering away, I covered my face, wanting to crawl away in a corner. Away from the people who were staring. Away from everything. My breathing was accelerating, basked in panic I started sobbing. "Miss Swan?" _no! not again. DANGER…. Blood… mum….pain_. Absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear anything.

I was trembling all over. Hyperventilating. "Miss Swan", a velvet voice whispered. The voice sounded nearer. I couldn't respond. "Isabella?", 2 hands gently cupped my face. I squeezed them shut. Afraid of everything. "Bella… Sweetheart. It's ok. Look at me….Bella?" _Edward…Safe. Trust….. _Whimpering silently I looked up. His eyes immediately softened, gazing down at me, he pulled me into his arms. Protecting me from the rest. "Ssshh. It's ok. Let me get you out of here." He picked me up, holding me closer and made his way through the crowd that was standing in a circle around me.

Hey! that was Chapter 2. if you are reading this: THANK YOU. i'm kinda curious what you all think so far. i'm just trying this out. first fanfic ever. Please please please review. Should i continue or not? is it any good or not? Got any ideas, suggestions? Please let me know.

Lots of love!

B.


	3. Hugging

**What happened previous: **

I was trembling all over. Hyperventilating. "Miss Swan", a velvet voice whispered. The voice sounded nearer. I couldn't respond. "Isabella?", 2 hands gently cupped my face. I squeezed them shut. Afraid of everything. "Bella… Sweetheart. It's ok. Look at me….Bella?" _Edward…Safe. Trust….. _Whimpering silently I looked up. His eyes immediately softened, gazing down at me, he pulled me into his arms. Protecting me from the rest. "Ssshh. It's ok. Let me get you out of here." He picked me up, holding me closer and made his way through the crowd that was standing in a circle around me.

**Chapter 3**

_BellaPOV_

Hyperventilating I let Edward pick me up, my face buried in his neck, I clung to him. Still basked in nothing but fear I could hear myself whimpering. But yet I couldn't help it. My mind was flooded with images from the past. Images I had tried to put in a tiny box and hide them forever. Memories I wanted to forget. _Why did he had to come back. I… I can't deal with this. Too much…. BLOOD…. _A sob escaped through my lips, by now my body was trembling, "Bella? Sweetheart. It's ok. Ssssshhhh calm down", a soothing velvet voice sounded, soft lips were pressed into my hair, arms locked tightly around me.

Edward apparently had brought me back to the car, I was sitting in his lap… or rather locked in his embrace. He wouldn't let go. I tried to fight it, feeling captured and submissive against my will, my voice was hoarse as I begged him to let me go. He stubbornly shook his head and pulled me into his chest, his strong arms tightening around me, he whispered into my hair. "Tight deep pressure across large parties of the body calms people down. It causes an eased heart rate, metabolism and muscle tone.", he rambled, finally he murmured in my ear as he pressed his body protective against mine "Hugging calms people down. You need to calm down, sweetheart".

He started rubbing my back while looking into my eyes, a worried expression on his face, he kept holding me close, I nodded slowly, registering what he was trying to say. Offering me a smile, he leaned back in the seat, pulling me with him, the small car became filled with soft humming. Edward was singing silently… _I…I don't know that song. Did he write it himself? _My thoughts weren't fixed on my past anymore. I let Edward's song sweep over me. It sounded like a lullaby and soon enough my body felt heavy, relaxing into Edward's arms, I closed my eyes. Very slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_EdwardPOV_

Seething with anger, I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. What the fuck did that asshole of a James do to Bella… _Miss Swan. You work for her, Edward. It's Miss Swan.- No.. It's Bella. My Bella. … -You don't own her. It's Miss Swan – I can't think of her like "Miss Swan". She needs protection. – Why can't you think of her as Miss Swan? – I don't know. – Do you like her? – No. I don't even know her. But still it feels like I have known her for ages. So Yes… No! WTF why am I talking to myself? _Chiding myself for my inner dialogue I held Bella tightly in my arms. Feeling her relaxing in my arms, I felt a smile appear on my face. _Why are you smiling? You haven't smiled in ages! – Shut up! I'm not going to talk to myself again! _I looked down at the angel curled up in my arms, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, I rocked her gently in my arms. I couldn't help but wonder what that James had done to her. But that only made me more determined to protect her as well as I could.

Suddenly I heard footsteps nearing the car, the door swung open and 2 distressed girls stumbled in, quickly I held my hand up, warning Miss Brandon & miss Hale to be silent. They noticed Bella fell asleep and nodded solemnly. Scooting up they made place for Emmett and Jasper. I looked at them questioning. Jasper sensing what I wanted to know started to whisper. "We handed James over to the police. He'll be locked up until the police finds his motives for threatening miss swan. Miss Brandon & Miss Hale kept up their appearances at the awards."

He shrugged with his head towards Bella. "How is she doing?" I sighed silently, murmuring as I pulled her absent-mindedly closer. "She's a mess. I calmed her down". Miss Hale glared at me. "Why are you holding her like that? Taking advantage of an innocent girl?" _What the FUCK is her problem? _"Rosalie! Shut up! I know Edward is a good guy.", Alice's annoyed voice rang in the car, adding a knowing look. Rosalie became silent, resting her head in her hands. I cleared my throat, feeling the urge to explain why I was holding her like this. "physical pressure eases the heart rate, metabolism and muscles tone. it calms people down. That's why I'm holding her like this…. Miss Hale. "

Rosalie lifted her chin up to look at me, a wry smile appearing on her face. "Thank you", she muttered, a single tear running down her cheek. "I can't believe how that bastard dared to come at her again. He has done enough!", she blurted out, obviously shaken up herself.

Emmett stared at her for a moment, tentatively placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he can't come close to any of you ever again. I promise. " "Will someone finally tell me what the hell James did to her?", Jasper's voice was one of annoyance and frustration. Alice just gazed at him before slightly shaking her head. "That's not our story to tell. I'm sorry. Bella would never forgive us. She likes to keep everything in the past. Not let her past ruin her future". The expression on Miss Brandon's face was one of determination. _Hmpf no need to even try and convince her. She made up her mind.. _

A few minutes later we finally arrived at the mansion. The place where our 3 celebs would be staying. Their PR manager Angela wanted this to be a surprise. Their clothes and other possessions were moved while we were at the awards. Angela made it very clear that we, the 3 bodyguards, were to stay with the girls 24/7. Obviously we were to live in the mansion too. I looked around, waiting for the stunned expressions on the faces of Miss Hale and Miss Brandon but they just nodded. Probably Angela had warned them by text.

I made my way up the staircases. Alice had opted that it would be better to let Bella get some more sleep. I agreed so that's why right now I was carrying Bella up to her bedroom, I opened the door with one hand while still holding her in my arms, I stepped into the room, not even taking the moment to look around, I spotted the bed and gently laid her down, pulling off her shoes so I could tuck her in. She made a soft cute sound and I couldn't help the smile from creeping on my face yet again, I pulled the sheets up around her, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

I know I should have left her alone but something held me back. _Nightmares. I need to be here to calm her down. _"It is perfectly normal to have nightmares after a trauma. The presence of a –safe- person helps the victim calm down faster than being alone. ", my father once said. So that was what I was going to do. I moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing a book, I laid down, stuffing a pillow under my head, trying to be as silent as I could, making sure I wouldn't wake Bella. _Shit I woke her up! _Bella moved around, tossing and turning, I frowned at the sight, without knowing I was humming the lullaby I once had written, her arm was suddenly draped over my chest and by wonder she didn't move anymore. A deep sleep took her over. Smiling to myself I continued humming the lullaby while reading a book under the dim moonlight cast through the windows of the room.


End file.
